


More More More

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Heaven & Hell Bingo 2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe, Angel Sam Winchester, Double Penetration, Heaven, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Michael, Oral Knotting, SPN A/B/O Bingo, SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN Lucifer Bingo, SPN Poly Bingo 2019, Sam Winchester Bingo 2019, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Two strong Alphas during their rut could be too much even for an archangel...almost.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Heaven & Hell Bingo 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307618
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Lucifer Bingo, SPN Poly Bingo, Sam Winchester Bingo





	More More More

**Author's Note:**

> Heaven and Hell Bingo Square: Creating new angels  
> Kink Bingo Square: AU  
> Poly Bingo Square: Lucifer/Michael/Sam  
> ABO Bingo Square: Rut  
> Lucifer Bingo Square: Lucifer/Michael/Sam  
> Crow’s Bingo Square: AU-Heaven  
> Sam W. Bingo Square: grace kink
> 
> My Beta for this fic is my friend and sister in trouble [Imoshen](https://mrsimoshen.tumblr.com/)

Their shared nest was filled with the slick sounds of flesh meeting flesh, the rustle of feathers, the growling of alphas and the whimpering of an Omega.  
  
The sun rose in Heaven like every day, but when Michael woke up, he realized quickly that it wouldn’t be like any day for him. His mates, both strong Alphas with wings made for hard and fast flight, were in rut.  
  
The scent of his Alphas in rut made Michael whimper, and where Alphas in rut would typically fight over the only available Omega, Sam and Lucifer merely reached out for Michael together.  
  
Strong and battle-scarred hands held Michael down by the roots of his wings while his Alphas arranged his body to their liking.  
  


Sam was kneeling in front of Michael, holding him still by his wings and nudged against the archangel’s lips with his hard cock. There was no force behind it, but Michael felt the strength of Sam’s rut burn against his grace, and so he opened his mouth without being told so.  
  
Pushing forward, Sam snarled at the wet heat around his cock and only stopped when he buried his whole length in Michael’s throat.  
  
Before Michael could decide if he wanted to make a sound around the length in his mouth, a cold and wet tongue lapped his already slick hole. Choking on the sound that wanted to leave him and the hard cock in his mouth, Michael didn’t know what to focus on.  
  
Sam was rubbing over the sensitive oil glands at the base of his wings while he was building up a rough rhythm fucking Michael’s mouth. Lucifer, meanwhile, was licking and nipping at Michael’s hole until the archangel felt his slick running down his inner thigh.  
  
When Lucifer deemed Michael ready, the other archangel reared up before he mounted the Omega with a rough thrust that forced Sam deeper into Michael’s throat.  
  
The angel-warrior made a broken sound and Michael was glad that his body was already soaked with the pheromones of his Alphas or allowing Sam to knot his mouth could have been uncomfortable.  
  
Spurt after spurt of cum filled Michael’s throat, and Sam flapped his wings, showing off their colours of steel-blue dipped in red together with his strength.  
  
Lucifer forced his knot into Michael’s hole with a grunt and Michael had been so focused on Sam that he was taken by surprise when Lucifer knotted him without warning and forced him into his own orgasm.  
  
Even if he tried to flap his own wings, Michael was trapped between his Alphas, caught on their knots for the time being.  
  
When both knots finally went down, Michael knew that he wouldn’t be given any kind of break, not so soon into his mates’ rut.  
  
Sam pulled Michael into his lap, lifted the archangel up only to lower him down on his cock. Michael could already feel Sam’s knot begin to form again, Sam’s cold grace a demanding touch on Michael’s grace. Something Michael loved more than he liked to admit.  
  
Panting, Michael looked into his mate’s eyes and saw nothing but hungry red glow in them.  
  
A rough hand pushed Michael forward and closer to Sam, who made a deep rumbling sound and closed his arms around Michael like a vice...before Michael couldn’t hold back a loud whine when Lucifer started to push in alongside Sam.  
  
Both Alphas made soothing sounds between purring and growling while they fucked Michael in perfect sync despite their rut.  
  
Michael trashed and struggled while another orgasm was forced from his body while both Alphas snarled dangerously before they thrust in at the same time.  
  
Caught on two knots at once, Michael screamed and wailed for everyone in Heaven to hear.  
  
When Lucifer finally pulled out, Michael was lifted from Sam’s lap, who looked hazy with a soft blush marking his youthful face.  
  
Lucifer slowly entered Michael’s already sloppy hole but placed the cum-covered archangel back in their nest.  
  
Wings covered Michael while Lucifer held him to his chest, and Sam left teeth marks wherever he could reach Michael.  
  
Closing his eyes, Michael handed himself over to his mates and at the far end of his consciousness and deep within his grace, Michael already felt a new light form. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
